Al Caiola
Al Caiola (born Alexander Emil Caiola, September 7, 1920, Jersey City, New Jersey) is a guitarist who plays jazz, country, rock, western, and pop music. He has been both a studio musician and stage performer. He has recorded over fifty albums and has worked with some of the biggest stars of the 20th century, including Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, Percy Faith, Buddy Holly, Mitch Miller, and Tony Bennett. During World War II Caiola played with the United States Marine Corps 5th Marine Division (United States) Band that also included Bob Crosby.http://www.theshedd.org/festival.aspx?artist=25&series=652 Caiola served in the Battle of Iwo Jima as a stretcher bearer. Caiola was an active studio musician in the 1950s centered in the New York City area. He released some minor records under his own name in that decade. In addition, he performed under the musical direction of John Serry, Sr. on an album for Dot Records in 1956 (Squeeze Play). In 1960 he became a recording star on the United Artists (UA) label for at least ten years. He had prominent pop hits in 1961 with "The Magnificent Seven" and "Bonanza". The style was inspired by Duane Eddy's twangy bass guitar sound. The arrangements were typically by Don Costa using a large orchestral backing. Caiola continuously released singles and albums throughout the 1960s and beyond, though no others appeared on the charts except for an entry in 1964 with "From Russia with Love". UA used him to make commercial recordings of many movie and television themes. A popular and sought-after album is 1961's Hit Instrumentals From Western TV Themes, which included "Wagon Train (Wagons Ho)", "Paladin", "The Rebel" and "Gunslinger". It has been reissued in other forms since then. Solid Gold Guitar, probably his most impressive album, contained exciting big arrangements of "Jezebel", "Two Guitars", "Big Guitar", "I Walk the Line" and "Guitar Boogie". The Magnificent Seven album, other than the title track, consisted of a variety of pop songs with a jazzy bent. Guitars Guitars Guitars was similar. There was a wide variety to his albums — soft pop, Italian, Hawaiian, country, jazz. In the early 1970s he continued on the Avalanche Records label, producing similar work including the album Theme From the 'Magnificent 7 Ride' '73. Later, on other labels, came some ethnic-themed instrumental albums such as In a Spanish Mood in 1982, and Italian instrumentals. In 1976, Al Caiola accompanied Sergio Franchi, Dana Valery, and Wayne J. Kirby (Franchi's musical director) on a concert tour to Johannesburg, South Africa.Caiola with Sergio Franchi in 1976 Concert Retrieved January 21, 2002 Caiola tours on a regular basis with Steve Lawrence. United Artists albums * Guitars Guitars Guitars * The Magnificent Seven * Golden Hit Instrumentals * Hit Instrumentals From Western TV Themes * Solid Gold Guitar * Midnight In Moscow * Midnight Dance Party * Golden Guitar * City Guy Plays Country * Acapulco 1922 and The Lonely Bull (with Ralph Marterie) * Paradise Village * Ciao * Give Me the Simple Life * Greasy Kid Stuff * Cleopatra and All That Jazz * The Best of Al Caiola (1963) * 50 Fabulous Guitar Favorites * 50 Fabulous Italian Favorites * On the Trail * Tuff Guitar * Guitar For Lovers * Have Guitar Will Travel (reissue of Midnight In Moscow) * Solid Gold Guitar Goes Hawaiian * Sounds For Spies and Private Eyes (1965) * Tuff Guitar English Style * Tuff Guitar Tijuana Style * Guitars Woodwinds and Bongoes (Ultra Audio series) * Romantico * All Strung Out * Return of the Seven * King Guitar * Sound of Christmas (with Riz Ortolani) * It Must Be Him * The Best of Al Caiola vol.2 (1968) * The Power of Brass (brass group presented by Caiola) * Let the Sunshine In Partial studio recordings list * Paul Anka — "Diana," "Lonely Boy," "My Way," "Puppy Love," "Put Your Head On My Shoulder," "Times Of Your Life" * Louie Armstrong — "Back O'Town Blues," "Mop! Mop!," "Blueberry Hill" (All three tracks recorded live in 1947.) * Frankie Avalon — "Dede Dinah," "Venus" * Burt Bacharach — "Bridget Bardo" * Pearl Bailey — "I Got Plenty O' Nuttin'," "Westport" * LaVerne Baker — "I Cried A Tear," "I'm Leaving You," ''banjo on ''"Humpty Dumpty Heart" * Tony Bennett — "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams," "Climb Ev'ry Mountain," "Stranger In Paradise" * Ruth Brown — "A New Love," "I Hope We Meet," "I Loves You Porgy," "Look Me Up," "Show Me" * Solomon Burke — "Cry To Me" * Glen Campbell — "Galveston" * Petula Clark — "Don't Sleep In The Subway," "This Is My Song" * Rosemary Clooney — "Come On A My House," "Half As Much," "Hey There," "This Ole House" * The Coasters — "Dance!," "Gee, Golly," "Hungry," "I'm Fallin'," "Run Red Run" * Perry Como — "Don't Let The Stars Get In Your Eyes," "Patricia," "Temptation" * Ray Conniff, His Orchestra And Chorus — "Melody For Two Guitars" * The Crickets — "Rave On," "That's My Desire" * King Curtis & Al Caiola — "Guitar Boogie Shuffle" * Bobby Darin — "Artificial Flowers," "Bill Bailey," "Dream Lover," "Mack The Knife," "Queen Of The Hop," "Splish Splash," "That's All" * Peter De Angelis Orchestra & Chorus featuring Al Caiola — "The Happy Mandolin" * Dion Di Muci — "Abraham, Martin And John," "Drip Drop," "Runaround Sue," "The Wanderer" * Fabian — "Tiger" * Percy Faith — The Theme From "A Summer Place" * Ferrante & Teicher — "Theme From Airport," "Theme From Exodus" * Eddie Fisher — "Anytime," "Dungaree Doll," "Oh! My Pa-Pa," "On The Street Where You Live" * The Four Lads — "Istanbul," "Love Is A Many Splendored Thing," "Moments To Remember," "No Not Much," "Standing On The Corner" * Sergio Franchi - Two entire RCA Victor albums in 1968: "I'm A Fool to Want You," & Wine and Song. * Connie Francis — "Al-Di-La," "Arrivederci Roma," "Mama," "Summertime In Venice" * Jackie Gleason — "From Russia With Love," "Melancholy Serenade" * The Bobby Hackett Quartet — entire "You Stepped Out Of A Dream" album * Herbie Hancock — "Deck The Halls" * Woody Herman — "Body And Soul," "Caldonia," "Early Autumn," "Mood Indigo" * Al Hirt — "Big Honey," "Puppet On A String" * Buddy Holly — "I'm Gonna Love You Too," "It Doesn't Matter Anymore," "Moondreams," "True Love Ways" * The Hugo & Luigi Chorus — ''"It Happened In Monterey" * Ivory Joe Hunter — "Empty Arms," "Love's A Hurting Game" * Mahalia Jackson — "His Hands," "I See God," "You're Not Living In Vain" * Willis Jackson — "Back Door," "Lator Gator" * Ben E. King — ''"Spanish Harlem," "Stand By Me" * Andre Kostelanetz — "The Impossible Dream," "My Favorite Things" * Frankie Laine — "Lonely Man," "Moonlight Gambler" * Brenda Lee — "Fairyland," "One Step At A Time" * Peggy Lee — "Lean On Me," "Spinning Wheel" * Jerry Lee Lewis — "Let's Talk About Us," "To Make Love Sweeter For You" * Julie London — "Lonely Girl," "Remember" * Al Martino — "Spanish Eyes" * Johnny Mathis — "Chances Are," "It's Not For Me To Say," "Misty," "Smile," "The Twelfth Of Never" * The McGuire Sisters — "Sugar In The Morning" * Helen Merrill — "It's De-lovely" * Mitch Miller — "The Yellow Rose Of Texas," most "Sing Along With Mitch" albums * Guy Mitchell — "Knee Deep In The Blues," "Run With The Best" * Lou Monte — "Lazy Mary," "Pepino The Italian Mouse" * Claus Ogerman — "Lyric Suite" * Elvis Presley — "Santa Lucia" * Johnnie Ray — "Just Walkin' In The Rain," "Soliloquy Of A Fool" * Henri René And His Orchestra — entire "Compulsion To Swing" album * Marty Robbins — "A White Sport Coat," "She Was Only Seventeen," "The Story Of My Life" * Neil Sedaka — "Breaking Up Is Hard To Do," "Calendar Girl," "Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen," "Next Door To An Angel" * Del Shannon — "Hats Off To Larry," "Little Town Flirt," "Runaway" * Simon & Garfunkel — "Mrs. Robinson," "Old Friends/Bookends," "Why Don't You Write Me" (also see Tom & Jerry) * Frank Sinatra — "Bye Bye Baby," "Don't Cry Joe," "Drinking Again," "It All Depends On You" * Somethin' Smith & The Redheads — "It's Gonna Snowflow," "Love Is A Gamble" * Barbra Streisand — "Bye Bye Blackbird" * Tom & Jerry (Simon & Garfunkel) — "Baby Talk" * Sarah Vaughan — "Autumn In New York," "Lullaby Of Birdland," "Moonlight In Vermont," "On A Clear Day You Can See Forever" * The Village Stompers -'' "Washington Square"'' * Dinah Washington — entire "What A Diff'rence A Day Makes" album * Andy Williams — "Butterfly," "Canadian Sunset" * Joe Williams — "I Should Have Kissed Her More," "On The Sunny Side Of The Street" * Chuck Willis — "C. C. Rider" ''(also known as ''"See See Rider,") "Hang Up My Rock 'N' Roll Shoes," "What Am I Living For?" '' * Hugo Winterhalter — ''"Blue Tango," "Count Every Star" References External links * Al Caiola Page at Guitar Masters * Al Caiola Page at Space Age Pop * A Fan's Website * Song Clips at All But Forgotten Oldies Web Page * Caiola's singles discography Category:Guitarists Category:Banjoists